


My Deepest Shame, My Dearest Treasure

by Uisce



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uisce/pseuds/Uisce
Summary: The fierce battle for power between the two Kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr, was as old as the continent itself. Following the trail of history’s bloody tradition, Prince Ryouma of Hoshido and Prince Xander of Nohr have spent their lives in endless competition.  However, when faced with the threat of losing that which they hold most dear, will the two be able to remain forever caught up in their bitter hatred for each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little rough. I wrote this chapter in a span of maybe three hours. I could work on it some more, but I’m one of those people who agonizes over my stories so much that I spend months editing and never actually put them up. So I’m just going to toss it out there!

The continent had been divided into two for as long as history could retell. Half of the continent comprised the Kingdom of Hoshido, while the other, made up the Kingdom of Nohr. The people of these great lands themselves were divided into three ranks based on their birth. Those ten percent of society born as alphas were the nobles and aristocrats of society. Betas, the largest social status made up eighty percent of the population and were the peasants (farmers, artisans, merchants and the like). The final social status of society, that wretched final ten percent, were the omegas – beggars, thieves and slaves. 

Even as the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr excited the days of old into the modern and the tiles of kings and princes waned, the advancements in society were never enough to completely outgrow the ridged status system under the two forever ruling families. While alphas and betas eventually began to marry across status lines, parents both would warn their children about the dangers of mixed blood. “If you should marry an omega, your children will be born like so and your lives will be filled with misfortune,” was the ancient legend.

The current King of Nohr, alpha King Garon Nohr, ran the Kingdom the same way his ancestors had, cut-throat and status-focused. The King’s infamous intolerance of omegas was well known. Garon would never so much as stop to spit on an omega. King Sumeragi Hoshido, however, was a loving, open and respectable alpha. He had chosen to run Hoshido in a shockingly different manner than that of his ancestors. All were welcome regardless of status and the man had fought desperately to ensure some measure of equality among everyone. 

Sumeragi’s marriage to his lower-status beta wife, a grand feat on his part due to his own family’s fierce opposition, had been a loving and happy one. The couple had been blessed with four children: Ryouma, an alpha, Hinoka and Takumi, betas, and Sakura, a shy little omega. Each and every child had been loved and cared for equally despite status. 

However, in a society where birth rank mattered most, even a man as forward as Sumeragi could not deny his fears. He loved his children, but having only one alpha child put the family in troubled social strains. King Garon processed an undeniable lead. Not only was the man’s oldest son, Xander, an alpha, but he had also managed to sire two more alpha children, Camilla and Leo, with some of his various alpha mistresses. Only his final child, Elise, birthed by yet another alpha mistress, had been born of beta status. While Garon was not exactly happy about her “subpar” status, he could somewhat overlook it as he already had three successful children ahead of her. Any beta was better than an omega. With so many children of supreme status, Nohr had gained an edge. More alpha children, meant more children able to take on positions of influence in government. 

It was no small wonder why the birth of Ryouma’s alpha son, Shinonome, in late August had been a joyous one. The hospital had been surrounded by perhaps hundreds of eager Hoshidians and King Sumeragi’s public announcement of his grandson’s healthy birth and status had caused such uproar that it was said to have been heard all the way in Nohr. It had greatly eased the King’s fearful mind about his family’s future.

Their happiness could not last forever, as just nine months later, Prince Xander and his alpha wife found themselves following suit. It had been the same as it had for Prince Ryouma – crowds of Nohrians waiting outside the hospital, hours upon hours, for news of King Garon’s heir’s first child. While it had taken only eight hours for news of Prince Ryouma’s child to reach the public, it had taken Prince Xander’s nearly two days.

Finally, Garon appeared and with him an air thick with a muddy freeze. He walked slowly out towards the crowd, followed by his three younger children. His oldest daughter wore a twisted expression of grief while his son a mask of scowling indifference. His youngest daughter’s eyes were red and watery with the remains of heavy tears. 

“I have very tragic news,” the man began, his voice as stern and cold as always. “As sad as it is, my son’s child, my grandchild, was stillborn.”

The crowd remained morosely silent as Garon continued his speech. The excitement that had been drumming only moments earlier had been extinguished with a single sentence. Some of those who were not affiliated with the media had already begun packing up and walking away. Suddenly, a quiet murmur arose from the Nohrians. Behind Garon, Xander was making his first appearance since he had entered the hospital with his wife. She was nowhere to be seen, and yet the man was not leaving the hospital alone. There in the Crown Prince’s arms, wrapped in a plain hospital smock that was far too big for its tiny frame, was indeed an infant. 

Eventually the whispers of the people alerted the King of something amiss and he turned around to face the scene behind him. The look on his face might have resembled shock for a split second before it had turned dangerously murderous. Garon glared, viciously, at his son, but Xander paid no heed to his father’s a silent command. He continued walking towards the onlookers only stopping when he was just a few feet away from Garon.

Xander had stood tall, face firmly set, holding the child tightly against his chest, as if the flashing camera lights directed at the newborn had been the bullets of a firing squad. Not once did he break the deadly eye contact he shared with his father, not even as his brother put a hand on his shoulder and his sisters each held an arm.

Later that night, Ryouma and his father, with little Shinonome dozing on his lap, sat watching any one of the various news channels, all bearing the same story. Ryouma’s father had smiled while stroking his grandchild’s hair.

“Fortune is turning its back to the Kingdom of Nohr,” he had said to Ryouma, “Garon’s only legitimate child and heir’s child – an omega. The Nohr name will never wipe that shame away.”


End file.
